


【黑月联文】坠落

by kalipha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalipha/pseuds/kalipha
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 4





	【黑月联文】坠落

*月

学院中各处银杏树的叶片已经开始掉落，在花坛边，由近到远，金黄浓郁恬淡，像水滴涵住颜料在纸张上渐渐向外圈奔跑，晕染出条形、圆形等十分随机的渐变层次。这种有规律的不均一让人倍感舒适。而这时我却把挂在颈间的白色头戴式耳机移动到双耳边，背包夹层中拿出手机连接蓝牙。  
其实是还想继续环顾四周，再欣赏一番银杏叶片如同殒命的蝴蝶，轻盈地从枝头飞落凄美华丽的样子。我的存在似乎太惹人注目——身高接近195厘米，像立式衣架一般撑起印有学校名称的黑白队服，站在匆匆前进的人群中，目光在各处色彩熟透的落叶间四处游走。也许是上过几次电视的缘故，被认出的几率增大，来搭讪的女生很多。  
我想躲避他人的注意，于是学习其余路人的样子，低下头盯着手机。但手指反复划过屏幕实在找不到能够吸引我长久注视的愉悦点。这块电子产品于我来说只是联络他人和学习新菜品的工具。随后我在通讯分录中找到LINE，戳开。

14:05  
-tsuki  
“怎么还没到？”  
“再不到就没时间了。”

14:07  
-K.T.  
“来了来了！”  
-tsuki  
“哪儿？”  
-K.T.  
“！已经看到你啦！”

我是应该能想到的。取下耳机就听见他在相距五十米开外的人流中大叫我的名字。无话可说，我赶紧低下头移开视线。一方面实在不想让过路所有人投来注视目光，另一方面我拒绝与那个正在主公路上奔跑的笨蛋青年对视。他拨开人流，两三步跳到我身后取下耳机塞进背包内，然后伸手勾住肩膀。我感受着从侧面身体渐渐传来的温度，轻轻深吸一口气，确定这是属于他的气味后立刻迈步离开这个地方。  
还有半个小时比赛开始，打算带他慢慢地向排球馆进发。他像第一次参观动物园的小朋友，拉着我露在外套包包外的手腕到处跑，非要我和他一起站在银杏树下的金色雪堆前合照。  
不是不久前刚来过吗？我问他。他说这是新的季节。今年是我离开宫城到东京上大学的第一年，开学时他刚好空着，就来陪我一起走完入学全部流程，现在距离那时不过两月。  
被他拖住到处跑，距离场馆越来越远，我赌气坐在路边不走，在腿上支起手拖着下巴看他一个人在我眼前撒野。他弯腰掬一捧落叶，跳起来“刷”地撒向空中，银杏叶在他脚下被轻柔地踏起。青灰色运动服宽大贴不住身体，由于惯性停留在半空中。落叶阵雨中，他蜜糖棕的半截腰背从衣服间隙中探出，我立即像触电似的，赶紧掏出举起打开手机，记录下这一刻。  
走吧。

比赛结束得很快，也很顺利。虽说只是两个高校间的友谊赛，但是参赛者和观看者都默认水准直指职业。我和他依旧都是队内副攻手。虽然身边队友已不再是从前那群人，但只要能够站在赛场上注视着他，当年熟悉的紧张感会重新充满四肢，驱动我跳跃前进。输赢如何并不重要，对我来说真正重要的，是可以依旧在排球场上活跃，且能够十分明确支持我一直这么做下去的理由。  
按照惯例，比赛结束后由主场学校招待，两队队员在附近居酒屋聚会。消耗完大部分体力的年轻男子可以不顾形象地大口进食关东煮、烤串和炸鸡，咕咚咕咚痛饮生啤清酒。他算是队内资格较老的前辈，因此在整个饭局上被轮番灌了很多。最后分别时，他已软趴趴地贴在我身上，强打起精神一个一个地同其他离开的队员道别。我稍微侧眼一撇，他的耳朵脸颊连着脖颈显露出薄薄一层绯红。或许只有我知道，前辈喝醉后不光是脸上，全身的皮肤都会像被烫伤似的充血发烫。  
好啦，回家。

这里距离住所不算太远。我架住他往家楼下的便利店走去，在贩卖机前获得一杯酸奶喂他喝下，但是看样子一时半会醒不了。门口昏黄的声控灯亮起，我够不到自己背包里的钥匙，转而在他裤兜里乱抓。进了玄关他依旧紧贴我，大约是能感到已经到了家，他随即无力地滑在地板上摊着。我心里觉得这样子的前辈又可爱又好笑，随后把他架起来，安顿在比木地板稍微柔软一些的沙发上躺好，跑去浴室将浴缸里的热水放满。忽然间我的衣服被他从后面拽住，我以为他是醉得很深感到难受需要帮助，立刻转过身，而接下来他熟练地脱下我穿了一整天队服，并且用挑起一边的嘴角和浅吻款待我。醉意大约是装出来的，他不知从什么时候起早就苏醒，或者从来就没喝醉，管他的。  
在前辈的引导下，已经相互纠缠在浴缸里。他趴在我胸前啃噬，一只手在下面游走。我靠在浴缸壁上仰起头看着白色缥缈的热气反复蒸腾，又停留在玻璃门表面凝结成水珠慢慢滑落。再这样下去真的不行，我们两个都会双双晕倒在浴缸里。  
前辈，我们去床上好吗。

饮酒后我们两个的状态会截然不同。醉意散去，我头晕脑胀全身乏力，他则是生龙活虎精力倍增。他发梢上还挂着水汽，一路从锁骨前滑到腿间，又随着体温立刻消散。已经感觉不到他坚硬冰凉的牙齿在我皮肤上肌肉缝隙间留下痕迹时的痛觉，大约我现在的头脑已经飘上云端。不知被用什么姿势反复把玩了多久，等我恢复意识，已经分开腿坐在他跨上。被进入时脑袋异常清醒，但嘴里发不出任何声音，只知道这个时候该用双手搂住他的背。随后神经电流刺激着腰部向下弯到惊人的弧度。我猛地蹭起来伏在他肩头，探出舌尖轻轻触碰他的耳廓，说：我们一同下坠吧。

*月

回过神来已经在去往器材收纳室的路上。连续几天高密度高强度的比赛已经让双腿发涨绵软无力，拖着脚步在木地板上嗒嗒行走，摇摇欲坠。今天起森然高中夏季集训告一段落，大概我对排球的热情才刚刚开始，多亏了他。  
我开始交往了，最后一筐排球在我面前互相碰撞，是他留给我通往独处一室的门票，而此时他就在距离不到两米的前方。五六束浅色阳光偷偷从窗户栅栏中漏出，把灰尘在整个狭小房间里翻飞的样子展现出来，淡淡的霉味从中偷跑。  
手足无措？我真的不知道如何在恋人面前表现才算正常，也不知道前辈在这之前是否有过恋爱经历。他自然地坐在地垫上，拉住我无力垂下的右手，我顺势倾倒在他旁边坐下。膝盖的肌肤互相接触，肩膀隔着衣料相互贴在一起，他或许十分克制。昨天大家都在树下午休，乌野和音驹的队员们混在一起。他潇洒地举起水瓶畅饮，我小口地吃着饭团，而扔在地上的队服下十指暧昧地搅在一起。  
我有预感接下来可能会发生什么。风温柔地刷过树梢，伴随树叶的沙沙抖动带来的事不远处其他人的喧闹。我却什么也听不见，只有他的牙齿和我的牙齿相撞传导到头骨达到耳蜗雷鸣般的响声。迫切的一吻结束，除了浮在身体表层的炽热，我从五官四肢接收不到任何其他形式的信息。他已经不在，我回忆起离开时他似乎说过要分头行动，这样不会引人注意。眼前一片模糊，回想起他在吻我之前伸手取下了我的眼镜，我也把这温柔的举动当做有特殊事项将要发生的信号，顺从地闭上双眼接受一切他或许会发出的动作。  
我伸手在身边胡乱摸索，等视线明朗后顺便低头往下方一看，真的…不好意思。我企图回到人群中寻找一丝冷静，但那的确不如肉类香气作用明显。感觉到肠胃在叫嚣，迅速吃完纸盘中盛有的东西离开食争夺实物的战场，坐在台阶上和山口聊着最近发生的事。果不其然，他又来了，仍旧端着堆成小山似的蔬菜和烤肉。不知从何时起，只要看见他乱蓬蓬的黑发和放肆大笑的双眼，心情会舒畅许多。但我还是拒绝了他的投食。  
打扫完野餐战场已是傍晚。夕阳把整片大地染成灰橘色，也把每个人脸上的情感放大投影出来。当其他人都在互诉离别时的衷肠，我才发现自己没注意到所有事情都结束得这么快。从来不善于表达任何特殊感情，一直低下头隐匿在接受送别的队伍中。直到感觉大巴开始规则抖动才敢回头从窗户往外看。  
他奔跑过来对我大喊，春高，你一定要来。

*黑

所以…那小子今天是要住我家？！  
怎么我不学习的吗？虽说想去的大学已向我伸来了橄榄枝，总归期末成绩不能太难看对吧。突然说什么，“春高结束之后十分想吃草莓蛋糕去你家里做”。没办法，蛋糕是要做给我吃的，我自告奋勇揽下采购材料的工作，收获的却是他的沉默。真的隔了很——久，他发来蛋糕材料的截图，或许是怕我什么都不知道。  
不过我是真的不知道。照着买就完事。  
很难得见到他穿私服的样子，他日常穿衣风格十分清淡，白体恤和茶色长裤，背的是黑色双肩包。我趴在餐桌上看他系着老妈的粉色围裙用蛋抽麻利地搅打鸡蛋，金色碎发随着手臂动作在灯光中上下扑闪，眼镜下露出的光分明着“认真”两个大字。发现我一直盯着他看，于是停下立刻把手中的玻璃碗和蛋抽交给我，问我很闲是不是，很闲就打蛋，打发不了不准停，自己跑去一边在电子称上称量面粉、黄油和奶油。  
等他翻拌好面糊把模具送入烤箱再大致打扫过厨房，我已经等不及了。抱住这个无情的人往房间里送。他从书架上随意抽几本书籍躺在床上翻看，偶尔指着相册中的照片问两句当时发生的事情，我的回复基本都被排球充斥。  
前辈下次开学就是大学生了诶，时间好快。他说。  
是啊，不过一直在打排球，也许以后还会。

渐渐黄油甜腻的香气从厨房溢出，蔓延到里屋。“叮”。他把相册扔在床上，从我怀中跳出，向烤箱飞奔。我看着他熟练地用刀把蛋糕分割成三层，刷上稀释过的草莓果酱后送进冰箱冷藏。然后把奶油和奶油芝士分别加糖打发混合在一起。随后把洗好的草莓按照不同形状、厚薄切好。真的只是随便做做？  
他从玻璃碗中挑出最大一粒草莓，去掉绿梗送后到我嘴边，然后将手指粘满月岛秘制奶油，撬开我的双唇喂进来。味道很棒，草莓清淡的酸甜刚好可以解除奶油的厚重，而且加了奶油芝士的奶油比普通版本风味层次明显。  
他计划着草莓片要怎么在蛋糕胚上分布切面才好看，精心摆放好，才发现我家没有转台。只好简易地用抹刀在上面堆上奶油尽力整理平整。他先用手机拍了好几张特写，然后切下一块推到我面前，锵，月岛草莓蛋糕。无论从哪个角度看，切面的草莓和奶油互相交融，排布得非常完美。  
蛋糕没有吃完，剩三分之一在冰箱。他把插在金色叉子尖端的蛋糕递到我嘴边，一口囫囵吞下就即刻将他扑倒在桌。他倒也没有生气，反而用手指将T恤撩到脖子，抓起碗中的奶油涂在胸前。我理智瞬间全无。到最后我们俩的身体都泛着奶香味，十分黏腻。他低头看着奶油星星点点分布的床单表示抱歉，下次不会这样了。  
蛋糕就留给前辈吃吧。我走啦。

*黑

11月26日 星期五  
22:13  
-K.T.  
“明天休息我不用去店里啦！”  
-tsuki  
“那挺好。”  
-K.T.  
“在干什么？”  
-tsuki  
“分析测试成绩。”  
-K.T.  
“嗯。”

11月27日 星期六  
18:24  
-K.T.  
“比赛打完了，赢了，还挺累。”  
“想要月酱的抱抱！”

21:05  
-tsuki  
“不要。”  
“休息好了吗？”  
“记得拉伸按摩。”  
“我先睡了，明天有安排学习加强计划。”

12月15日 星期天  
23:20  
-tsuki  
“前辈。”  
“你的毕业方向是怎么确定的？”  
-K.T.  
“排球推入生。”  
“怎么了？”  
-tsuki  
“没什么。”

12月16日 星期一  
00:02  
-K.T.  
“阿月？”

12月18日 星期三  
03:40  
-tsuki  
“前”

07:25  
-K.T.  
“阿月？”  
“怎么了？”  
“月？！！！”

12月21日 星期五  
12:01  
-K.T.  
“有什么事情可以和我说呀！”  
“好歹我也是个前辈对吧！”  
“月。”  
“阿月！”

今天必须去乌野一趟。现在决定买新干线的车票可能时间不太合适，只有向老板娘借用一下便利店的面包车。打工两年已经和老板娘混得很熟，一般能开口的忙她都会帮我。不知道会耽误多久，那么晚上队内训练也要先向教练请假。  
月岛那家伙，之前就算再忙也会回一句消息。他从不会在人多时表现感情，但我能在平时的交流中察觉，高三上学期他状态有些不对劲。要准备新一轮春高，又要被约谈今后发展方向，我猜大概异地恋、学业、排球三者之间让他难以均衡疲于应对。  
一直逼自己死盯路上的实线集中精力不要乱想，否则以现在的我现在大脑中状态很难说不会发生交通事故。楼房和铁塔依次从身后离开，看到大片的树林和岩石，翻过眼前的山很快就到宫城。途中停留暂时在路边发信息给山口，请他帮我确认月岛是否离开，他顺便将月岛最近的行动轨迹告诉了我。差不多四点，在躺那家伙回家必经坡道的草地上，我摸了摸口袋，发现没有烟盒和火机。走的时候太心急随便扯了件外套披上，下身还是打工时穿的居家短裤，裸露在外的皮肤被针状绿草刺得发痛。放学铃声敲响，断清脆续的谈笑声逼近。我从地上腾起，冲上主路等待。他一如既往听着歌独自出现在我视野里。

“接下来要去哪儿? ”他应该不会想到此刻我会出现在这里，瞪大眼睛取下耳机。  
“学塾。”  
“我陪你聊聊吧。”  
“不…”  
话虽这样说，一个穿着怪异的社会青年强硬拉住刚放学高中生的手臂冲下毫无人烟的斜坡，在外人看来或许有些不妙。停下后他向我皱起眉头上下活动肩膀，大概是在怪我。  
“不抱一下吗？”他说不要。

书包从他手中滑落，他耷拉着头走过来靠在我肩上。  
“前辈……我该怎么办…”  
“慢慢说。”  
我抚着他的头。

他烦恼的是排球和学业间的抉择。学习成绩可以冲击国内顶尖大学顶尖专业，排球成绩也足够突出能免去考试直接强队所在的学校。他不知道自己到底想要什么，需要考虑利益关系牵扯太多。在冲破脑门得头脑风暴中，开始顾及其间利害会不会影响我们之间的关系，不知该如何面对就学习鸵鸟装聋作哑选择逃避。

“对阿月来说，什么最重要？”  
“…都…”  
“那简单呀！你想去的大学校队水平并不低啊！那可是T大诶。就算是以成绩考入，阿月排球技术难道很差吗？足以让人过目不忘闭嘴惊艳，毕竟得我真传。  
说什么呢，要不要脸。”

阿月终于笑了。

“前辈……”  
“别说。我会在东京等你。”

回东京的路上，绿草的气味还遗留在肺里。反光镜里，宫城县的山渐渐变小离去，山头的夕阳逐渐被黑夜吞噬，我在想待会儿到家之后去上班还是去参加训练。我开始设想他在三个多月之后来东京生活的日子。一定会在校队训练时邀请他作为特殊嘉宾来观看或者参加？然后必须到店里尝尝大受欢迎的黑尾巧克力圣代。

fin.


End file.
